


The Physical Space

by prinanalogicality



Series: Three Planes [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a oneshot based off of my au that i made up, just general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: The sides experience their first time venturing out into the physical plane. Thomas, knowing how they bicker and afraid that he would somehow lose one of his sides, had always refused to let them out, but one day he gives in and decides to take them to the local park. Morality is ecstatic to pet all the dogs he sees, Logan is constantly flitting about to make sure Morality doesn’t contract a disease from any stray dogs, Anxiety is just trying to chill and admire nature and how cool it is to be free like this (despite feeling really anxious about being around so many other people face to face) and lastly, Roman wishes he can pay more attention to his new surroundings, but the beauty that is Anxiety in the physical space distracts him more than anything.





	The Physical Space

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Okay, okay, you guys. We can all - you know. I’ll let you guys out for a little while. But, we are just going to the park. And we are going to be testing the waters for an hour, that’s it.”

“But come on, kiddo! If we all behave, why not let us stay until sundown?” Morality interjects, ever the advocate to lengthen the time window for fun to be had.

“Don’t push your luck. You all are already lucky enough that I’m willing to take you guys out for a little while.” Thomas releases a nervous sigh, running a hand through his fringe. He loves his sides, but it is no secret that he is nervous about the risks that people run when letting their sides out into the physical space. If one of them were to somehow die, a part of himself would die too. That thought is terrifying.

“Yes, but I suppose you should have at least a small amount of trust in us. At the very least, between Anxiety and myself. Perhaps Roman. Morality is questionable, but I am confident that he would be the dog that runs away from home and returns a few hours later.” Logan reasons, earning a snort from Anxiety on the stairs landing.

“What do you mean perhaps me? Of course I am trustworthy! The utmost trustworthy person here! I would never abandon you all or allow harm to come to any of you. I solemnly swear so.” Roman’s hand lands over his heart as he makes his promise, his chest puffing out.

“Let’s just get this over with, guys. If you can all behave past the hour mark and you can stay out, maybe we can chill out longer. Okay?” Thomas offers, and the others nod immediately. Thomas closes his eyes and a warm sensation washes over each trait as they are transferred from the host’s space into the physical space, and once there… nothing is different. Thomas’s house looks the same, everything does, until they look at one another.

It is a bit shocking to look at one another and not see, well, carbon copies of Thomas, but it is welcome. It makes each trait feel more human themselves.

“The park is just a block away, so we can all walk. You all need to follow me and do not walk into the street, no matter what you do. Just- listen to what I say. Please.”

Each trait agrees and follows Thomas out of the front door, immediately overtaken by their surroundings. They have seen the outside world through Thomas, but it is very different to actually be out here themselves. They can smell the fresh cut grass, feel the breeze on their skin, feel grass beneath their shoes as they walk. Each trait agrees that they will definitely enjoy the physical space.

Despite being absolutely astounded by the different surroundings in the physical space, Roman is finding it hard to keep his eyes off of Anxiety, who now stands several inches shorter than himself. He looks so pale, his hair so dark, but his eyes are bright, shining a green in the light. He’s more beautiful than anything out here.

Coughing into the crook of his arm at both an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks and clear his head of his thoughts, Roman sighs to himself, walking into the park alongside the others.

Morality is the first to bound forward, laughing joyously as he lies down in the grass, his arms and legs extended. “Can I make a grass angel? Do you think I can do it?” He laughs as he waggles his limbs, in which Logan nags at him about the potential diseases and life within the grass.

Thomas just laughs and takes his place on a park bench beside a large tree, in which Anxiety chooses to sit in the shade of the tree, leaning against the gnarled bark. Everything is so green, so bright. The sky is so blue, the clouds are so fluffy. The day is absolutely perfect - which only serves to make Anxiety dwell on what can possibly go wrong to ruin this all, because never is anything this good. He can see other people that can actually see him too. He can see - oh god, children. How is he supposed to handle a child? He really doubts he has the patience for kids. He tries to enjoy times like this, he honestly does, but just like how the others cannot help who they are, he cannot help who he is.

He notices someone taking a seat beside himself, in which he looks over to see Roman, who in turn offers a small smile and a nod. Anxiety is confused as to why Roman is sitting beside him when there are plenty of other more exciting things he could be doing, but it isn’t like he is complaining. He finds that he rather enjoys Roman’s company, contrary to belief. He tries to not dwell on why.

“Isn’t this lovely? Being here, like this? I love it.” He speaks, his tone more relaxed from his normal confidence laden, brash tone.

“I guess it’s nice. For now.” Anxiety tacks on the end as he looks around, watching as a dog runs after a Frisbee. He can’t help but to smile when the dog jumps and catches the flying disk, bringing it back to their owner.

“Everything I have looked at is simply stunning.” Roman says softly, his gaze trained on the beauty before him. Truly, Anxiety in the physical space is a sight to behold. His eyes hold a depth and sparkle that Roman had never seen before, or perhaps he never noticed or cared to look so closely. But, here and now, it seems he can’t stop noticing things, like the smatter of freckles across Anxiety’s nose and cheek bones, how full his lips are, how long and dark his eyelashes are. The boy is a work of art.

“I bet you’ve been staring at yourself in a mirror.” Anxiety teases, turning his head to look at Roman’s new features properly, not expecting to meet such an intense gaze. His cheeks flush and his freckles practically glow in contrast to the dusty pink, and again, all Roman can think is what a masterpiece he is.

“For once, I have not been, actually.” Roman grins and finally looks away from Anxiety, looking up to the tree shielding them from the sunlight. The way the leaves rustle as the wind blows, and occasional leaves falling down around them. He will have to ask Thomas to take everyone out into the physical space more often.

“Whatever you were looking at - fine. But now, I want to just be quiet and sit here, all right?” Anxiety manages to force the words out, wanting to ask if he was stunning to Roman, but there’s no way he would do that. Not even when Roman’s hand gently caresses his own, and as Anxiety had requested, no words are spoken. They sit in silence and watch as Morality pets all the dogs he can handle, Logan reads and chats with Thomas, and a sense of content washes over the both of them. Maybe one day Roman will get around to informing Anxiety that he is in fact stunning, but for now, it feels like they have all the time in the world and rash confessions can wait for another day.


End file.
